marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambient-Energy Dampening Actualization Module Unit Zero (Earth-4935)
| CurrentAlias = Zero | Aliases = ADAM Unit Zero | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = No EyesCategory:No Eyes | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Peacekeeping robot | Education = Programmed with data from Apocalypse, Stryfe, and the Askani | Origin = Robot from the future, time traveler | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #86 | Death = X-Force Vol 5 10 | HistoryText = Zero was created in the late 39th century, by the Askani, as a prototype for the Ambient-energy Dampening Automated peacekeeping Mechanisms (ADAMs). Only one other ADAM was known: Eleven, who would one day work for the Askani Clan Chosen. Zero was damaged and found by the mutant Stryfe, who opposed both the Askani and their enemies, the Neo-Canaanites. Stryfe reactivated Zero, and Zero would function as Stryfe's most trusted ally, bodyguard, and (due to its ability to teleport) transportation. Its programming ensured complete obedience to Stryfe. When Stryfe's armies were defeated by the Neo-Canaanites, Stryfe and Zero fled, travelling back in time to the late 20th century. In the 20th century, Stryfe gathered several young mutants like himself who were displeased with the way mutants were treated, and forming the Mutant Liberation Front. Stryfe's technology and Zero's teleportation made the MLF one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in existence, opposed by Cable and the New Mutants (later known as X-Force). Stryfe's wanted to take vengeance on everybody who had hurt him in his life. The MLF was mostly dismantled and remaining members captured. Stryfe was defeated on the moon and Zero disappeared and was deactivated. Zero ended up in the possession of the arms dealer, Tolliver, an alias of Tyler Dayspring, son of Cable. Zero was reactivated when the mercenaries Deadpool, Copycat, Garrison Kane, and Slayback were all looking for "the ultimate weapon", which turned out to be Zero. Zero was now capable of speech and following his original programming: peace-keeping. It scanned its surroundings for any object and person who were a threat to peace on Earth and eliminated Slayback. He was about to eliminate Deadpool as well, but Deadpool convinced Zero that he had potential for good as well by saving Copycat's life. Zero agreed and left. Zero joined Tyler Dayspring for a short while, helping him discover the true relationship between Cable and Stryfe, but it left Tyler to go on its own quest: to achieve full sentience and become "alive". It sensed the potential to be alive in the techno-organic being known as Douglock and gave it independence from the Phalanx. Zero set out to teach Douglock about his new existence, but Zero was now hunted by killer androids, programmed by Stryfe to destroy Zero in case of his death. Zero and Douglock were assisted by Excalibur and together they tried to deactivate the androids from Stryfe's secret base below the Pentagon. Here, Zero realized that he had become sentient and also the reason why Stryfe wanted him killed: locked within his data-banks, Zero had all the secrets of the Legacy Virus, Stryfe's final "gift" to the world. This revelation activated Zero's self-destruct sequence and the killer androids in Stryfe's base. Shadowcat managed to remove the self-destruction device, but Zero realised that his sentience was a cruel joke played on him by Stryfe; it was just programmed to think it was alive. Zero sacrificed itself to protect Excalibur, Douglock, and a family of innocents from the base's self-destruction, but in its last few moments on Earth, Stryfe showed his cruelty again: Zero was granted full sentience and had become truly alive, but also set off another self-destruct device in the base to kill Zero. As this happened, a recording of Stryfe delivered the taunting message, "Congratulations. You're human. For the next eight seconds." In its last moments on Earth, Zero transferred all of its memories to Douglock. While its body was destroyed, the data that made up Zero's mind was still contained within the mind of Douglock (currently known as Warlock). After Zero's destruction, the Mutant Liberation Front reappeared. At one point they had multiple Zero androids working for them, but these were probably copies of the original. After kidnapping Kid Cable and assembling the biggest army to destroy the Clan, X-Force finally caught up with Zero. Once the prisoners were freed, they dealt with the army and turned the tables on his master. Right before getting away Boom-Boom blew him up and destroyed him. | Powers = Zero's primary task was peacekeeping and to do so it was equipped with scanners, capable of determining a person or objects capabilities, purpose and potential. It could then use its ability to dampen and project energy to neutralize any threats, turning most advanced weapons useless and killing any potentially dangerous humans. Zero also had the ability to teleport: it opened portals between two different points, but it could only keep these portals open for a short period of time. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Power Sensing Category:Power Negation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Formerly Deceased